It Might Be A Girl Thing
by Otaku-tan FTW
Summary: Men will always wonder why they have to get along so well with their girlfriend's bffs. It just might be a girl thing. But you don't usually have to gain the approval of five other girls who can hand your butt to you in basketball! Fem!GoM, multi-pairings, silliness.
1. Chapter 1

_Note from the Author: Since I got such great feedback on my last KnB fic, I decided to write another one. As stated in the summary, the guys from Kiseki no Sedai are female in this fic. Everyone else is their regular gender. If this is okay with you, read on. If not, click the back button now. Thank you._

When a group of girls get together, it doesn't matter what they're doing, the conversation will eventually be turned to the subject of the opposite sex.  
While it doesn't matter how the subject was brought up, what does matter was that the girls from the Generation of Miracles were now on this topic and their red haired captain came to a decsion from that.  
"I think it's best to let your friends meet someone before you start dating him. Just so that they can be sure he's good for you," Seijiko Akashi said, her two different colored eyes glinting in a way that made clear that what she _meant_ was 'If you start dating someone without telling me first, I will kill you and him without a second thought.'  
"It's true," Atsuko Murasakibara agreed. Even if their ex-captain had..._questionable _intentions, it was always nice to introduce your boyfriend to your friends.  
"We should do that next week," Ryouna Kise suggested. They all met up whenever their scheduals would allow, so usually once a week. "We can all introduce the guy we wanna go out with, right?"  
"Hah? Is there someone you have in mind, Ryou?" Daika Aomine asked in a teasing tone.  
"Mayyyybe~"  
"It's not like there's anoyone specific I'd want to bring..." Shinai Midorima muttered, being her usual tsundere self.  
The quiet sixth member of the group, Tetsuna Kuroko thought it over silently. To bring her new light? Or not to bring him? Either way could cause a problem.  
"It's decided then," Akashi said, slapping the table with her hand, causing the chatter to stop. "The next few times we meet, one of you will bring the person you want to go out with to meet us. We'll test them one at a time."  
There wasn't really any room for discussion once the heterochromantic girl had spoken and everyone knew that, so they decided the order they'd bring their respective boys before turning the conversation to basketball. Tomboys at heart...

The order of things turned out to be: Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and finally Akashi in terms of meeting their boys.

Kuroko was glad that it wasn't too hard to get her chosen partner, Taiga Kagami, to go somewhere with her. She didn't mention that her former teammates would be there for obvious reasons (his refusal to go).  
"Uh, you know how you usually just follow me to Maji Burger after school?" Kagami asked somewhat awkwardly.  
"Yes," the girl replied in her usual deadpan.  
"Well, uhh, you asked me to go with you to this restaurant...Is this a...d-da-date?"  
The pale girl walked so she was in front of him and he wouldn't see her blush. "Not really. Maybe a...pre-date...?" she said thoughtfully. It was the best way to put it without having Kagami run off.  
"So, like...a trial-run or something like that" he asked.  
"Exactly like that..."  
She felt a rough hand on her head. "Idiot. Just say something if you feel that way. It's the same for me, after all."  
Kuroko couldn't stop the small smile that came to her face.

Once they got to the restaurant, the waiter showed them to the large booth where the other girls were already waiting.  
"Kurokochii!" Kise shouted, glomping the smaller girl.  
"Please let go, Kise-san..."  
"Hey! Woah! What are _they_ doing here?!" Kagami demanded.  
"An interesting choice, Tetsuna, though not really an unexpected one," Akashi said, figuring if it was to be anyone, it would have been him for the bluenette.  
Kuroko calmly explained the situation to her light and he would have walked out if not for the fact that this meant the girl was seriously considering going out with him. He grudgingly sat down at the booth with the girls.  
"So, yeah! I don't like him!" Aomine said bluntly. "A guy like that doesn't suit Tetsu at _all_!"  
"Whaddoya mean 'I don't suit her'?!" he demanded angrily.  
"I dunno, Aominechii. You might be wrong about that," Kise piped up.  
"Whatever. I handed his ass to him enough times to be allowed to say he doesn't deserve her," the tan girl huffed, still not ready to accept being replaced by Kuroko's new light.  
"Well, why don't we let Tetsuna and Taiga speak for themselves about why they make a good couple?" Akashi said, but even though she voiced it as a suggestion, it was an order for everyone else to shut up. "Taiga, why do you deserve to have us hand over Tetsuna to your care?"  
"What is this, a marriage meeting?" he grumbled.  
"Then, it's not your intention to be in a commited relationship with Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked as she chomped down on the pizza she's ordered to the table.  
"I never said that!"  
"Then be clear about it, Bakagami!" Aomine snapped. "What _does_ Tetsu mean to you?"  
"Kagami-kun. I know they aren't the easiest people to put up with all the time, but please try to bear with it for now," Kuroko said, noticing the twitching in her light's jaw.  
He sighed. "Jeez. What do you even want me to say? I mean...Kuroko's a part of my life. It feels wrong when she doesn't suddenly pop up and scare the crap outta me. She's my...how do I put it...other half, I guess. Kinda like a yin-yang or something?"  
Kuroko sunk down in her seat, face burning. "Kagami-kun can say some embarrassing things..."  
He grabbed her head a bit roughly. "You rubbed off on me, dummy!"  
"Stupid couple..." Midorima muttered. "It's too obvious with them."  
"I think they're cuuuuute~" Kise sing-songed.  
The rest of the time they spent there was relatively normal, save for the fact that they were all, well...themselves.  
"Well, while I think that Tetsuna could certainly do much better," Akashi began, causing Kagami to let out a small noise of protest, "it's clear that they certainly do suit each other well."  
"Yay for the new couple!" Kise cheered.  
They all started to file out of the booth, leaving just Kuroko and Kagami alone.  
"So..." Kagami began, but didn't continue.  
Kuroko looked at him expectantly.  
"Uhh...wanna go out...like...on a real date sometime?" he asked, face red.  
She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."  
"Kuroko?"  
"Yes?"  
"Those bitches stuck us with the check, didn't they?"  
"Yes."

_A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The next one will feature Kise and Kasamatsu, so look for it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note from the Author: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and I apologize for the wait on the next chapter. I was working on how to make it a bit better. Thank you for the constructive critisim, Fantasy-Magician. I appreciate it very much. Here is the next chapter!_

Anyone on the Kaijou High School Basketball Team could tell you what happened when their only female player was trying to get their captain to do something she wanted. It happened too often for them to not get it. Even if Yukio Kasamatsu had never been able to talk to women, he seemed to have no problem shouting all sorts of things at Ryouna Kise and knocking on her head claiming it was hallow.

But then, she would cry. And he would look like the bad guy who was picking on girls. Eventually, the senior would be forced to give in to the cute freshman (much to her delight).

Today was no different from any other time. Kise had asked Kasamatsu if he would go somewhere with her to meet her old teammates from Teiko, which he immediately refused. He'd had enough of those girls to last him quite a while.

"Ehh?! But Senpaiiiii~" the girl whined, her gold eyes watering up. "I already told them you'd be there!"

The brunet growled and put the blonde in a headlock. "DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT, IDIOT!"

"Waah! Let goooo! Senpai's so meeean!" Kise wailed, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym.

And this went on for a few minutes until finally, Kasamatsu agreed to go with her begrudgingly and Kise cheered, linking her arm in his. "Let's go, _Yukiocchi_~" she said, winking.

He flicked her forehead. "Don't jump ahead of yourself, _Baka Onna_," he warned. She pouted and they left together.

"Remind me again why they aren't dating?" Hayakawa muttered as the team watched them leave together.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

The Teiko girls were meeting at a manga cafe this time and Kise skipped along next to Kasamatsu, humming contently.

"What are you so damn happy about?" her senior grumbled.

"Eh? Why shouldn't I be happy? Senpai and me~ Me and Senpai~ On a DATE~" she sing-songed, rocking her head from side to side, causing her twin tails to tilt with her.

"Ha?! When did you decide that?!" he demanded, turning red and shaking her slightly.

"Uuu~ Why else did you think I was inviting you to meet with my friends? It's normal to introduce the guy you like, right?" she said, her voice shaking a bit as minor whiplash set in.

He let her go and "tsk"ed. "And you decided stuff like that I'd go out with you on your own again, huh? Think about how I feel for once, _Baka Onna_."

"Hmm... If you don't like it...for real...you can go or whatever. I won't make a fuss," Kise said in a quiet, somewhat timid, very un-Kise sounding voice.

"W-well, I never said that, though," he said, looking away from her.

"We're here," she said, pointing to the cafe. "If you wanna go home instead, you can go now. But I hope you wouldn't leave me after we go in. What are you gonna do, Senpai?"

Kasamatsu sighed and garbbed her head, squeezing it harshly. "You really are a _Baka Onna_, aren't you? I'm going, so don't cry like an idiot, okay?"

Kise smiled brightly as they entered together. Since it was around the time that students would be there, the place was crowded, but it's not too hard to pick out people with blue, green, purple, and red hair, so they found the other girls quickly.

"Kise, you're 15 minutes late," Midorima told her.

"Ehhh?! Well, that's Senpai's fault for being stuborn!" she said with a pout.

"Oi!" Kasamatsu objected.

"Ah, so it's this guy?" Aomine asked, disinterestedly. "I remember him a little. Kasamako or something?"

"Aomine-san, please try to remember peoples' names if you've played against them," Kuroko admonished with a blank tone but a stern glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you remember every bug you step on?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving," Kasamatsu said, grinding his teeth and turning back.

"Nooooo!" Kise whined, grabbing his arm and pulling him as hard as she could to stop him. "Aominecchi didn't mean that you're a bug! It was a metaphor!"

"So I'm as insignificant as a bug she stepped on? How is that any better?!" he shouted in the blonde's face.

"_Yukiocchi_, pleaase try to stay a little longer!" she begged, tearing up.

"Kise-chin calls Kasa-chin by his first name..." Murasakibara noted as she nibbled on a pocky stick.

"Hmm... Could it be they've progressed that far...?" Kuroko said, mostly to herself.

"This is so stupid," Midorima muttered.

"They're... cute though..." Akashi said in a somewhat quiet voice. She wouldn't admit jealousy. Never.

"Y-yes! _Yukiocchi_ and I are very close! We've even been in the open air bath together!" Kise said, trying to build a case for why they should accept her choice of boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, hey! That was _once_! And by _accident_!" Kasamatsu objected, blushing at the memory of that time.

"Hmm... But it still counts, right. You saw everything, right?" she said.

"I saw _nothing_!" he lied.

"Can we just give them the okay so I can go the hell home?" Aomine asked dully.

"I think Kise-san made a good choice," Kuroko said. "Kasamatsu-kun seems like a reliable person, so they'll be a good fit."

"Kurokocchi! I _knew_ you'd come through for me~" the blonde said, her eyes sparkling.

"Because Kise-san is very immature, so he'll keep her focused," the smaller girl finished speaking.

"CRUEL!"

"I don't really care who she dates at this point. It has nothing to do with me, so it's fine," Midorima said. She was secretly dreading her turn being next, but wasn't going to voice that.

"I wanna throw rice at them..." Murasakibara said with her usual apathetic tone.

"They have to be married for that, Atsuko," Akashi reminded her gently. "Ryouna, if you're 100 percent sure of your choice, I'll agree and make it unanimous."

"Yes! 100 percent! 200 percent! 1000 percent! It has to be senpai!" Kise insisted.

"_Baka Onna_..." Kasamatsu muttered, flushing.

"Then, it's decided. We'll all support you in your decision," Akashi said, making the matter final.

"So, this was like...a "meet the family" type deal?" the brunet asked his newly proclaimed "girlfriend".

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You never tell me anything."

"I love you~"

"_...Baka Onna_... I love you, too..."

Aomine made a fake gagging sound. "Go make out somewhere else, yo."

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to add more detail to it. I'm kinda lazy to go back and fix the last chapter, but maybe someday... I have a headcanon of Kasamatsu calling Fem!Kise "Baka Onna", which means "Stupid Woman". Next chapter will be Midorima and Takao. I'll try to maake it soon._


End file.
